The Horrors of the Wizard World
by Davidnator14
Summary: Stories about horrifying things that happened before and when Harry and his friends went to Hogwarts.


**The Horrors of the Wizard World **

This is a story is an imagining of not only the possible horrors that took place in the background during Harry Potters' time in Hogwarts, but also those from a time long before Harry enter Hogwarts for the first time. From horrifying experiments to the cult practices performed by rogue witches and wizards that graduated from Hogwarts feeling like their time in the institution was traumatizing leading to their desire to make others feel what they had experienced would be discussed in this story. Interactions between the world of wizards and that of the muggles would be the locations where such events had occurred. This story starts off 35 years prior to Harry going to Hogwarts with an out of the blue desire of a thirty year old muggle who after discovering textbooks and journals containing information on spells and potions in his aunt's garage when he was helping her unpack many packages delivered to her a few days earlier.

**Jeremiah Lucky and his Aunt **

While his aunt Lesly Lucky was sitting down on a chair due to a broken knee as a result of a horse riding accident not being able to use that leg again, Jeremiah Lucky opened and arranged the objects in boxes as his aunt told him. When Jeremiah went back to the garage and lifted a box of silverware and plates, he notice something quite peculiar. A large crate that was locked and with a strange snake looking figure on top of it. Jeremiah tried to gain access to the crate and while he tried he thought to himself, "Darn it. I can't open this." Looking around in the garage, Jeremiah saw a crowbar on the shelf behind him, he then proceeded to open the crate with the crowbar and it opened. Scavenging the objects inside the crate, he noticed a strange look book. When he saw the front of the book it read, "The Guide to Mastering your Spells and Potions Skills". Interested in reading the book Jeremiah opened it, but then in a panic hid the book in his jacket while Lesly screamed to him, "Can you bring me a glass of water please". "Yes, madam", replied Jeremiah.

For the next four weeks, Jeremiah read the book multiple times trying to replicate the steps in the book. Unfortunately, Jeremiah was unable to do any spells given that he did not possess a wand himself. Not letting such limitation get in his way, Jeremiah decided to focus on the potions instead. Obsess in trying to make such experiments work, he resorted to use small animals from the street, to lost pets, and farm animals from a farm a couple of miles away from his home. Seeing that the experiments were not working, he decided to go beyond animals and used a person. While walking down the streets of the east part of London, Jeremia noticed a drunk screaming on the top of his lungs, drinking his alcohol, and scaring a group of young ladies and their grandfather. Seeing this as the perfect opportunity to experiment on a human, Jeremiah took a bottle of vodka and gave it to the drunk. "You could have more if you follow me to my home" said Jeremiah to the drunk. "Yes!", replied the drunk out loud. When Jeremiah and the drunk entered Jeremiah's home, a bunch of bottles of alcohol were on a table and the drunk rushed towards in and began to drink it. "This is the best day of my life", said the drunk. "Yes it is", whispered Jeremiah before he took one of those bottles and hit the drunk on the head knocking him out.

A few hours had past and the drunk started to wake up from being unconscious. As he looked around the room he noticed a large round container in front of him. Trying to see what was in it, he noticed an armed and a leg in it. As a moved a bit more forward, the drunk felt a painful sensation. As he looked down, he noticed his missing limbs and started to scream at the top of his lungs. He looked behind and saw Jeremiah's figure for a second before Jeremiah hit him with a large metal pole. Hours had past and Jeremiah tested his potion to make his aunt be able to use her broken leg again. Testing it on his aunt when she was resting on her bed while Jeremiah was helping her clean her home, his aunt Lesly woke up feeling strange. Instead of helping Lesly be able to use her leg again, it had actually made her legs turn into stone. While Lesly was screaming in horror, Jeremiah saw this outcome as his start of his reign of experiment on the people in his community to satisfy his desire to experiment.


End file.
